When Alone
by Wwhatiwant
Summary: Ada is alone with Leon and her mind is on something it shouldn't be on. what will she do? One shot fic LeonAda


**When ALone**

_Disclaimer/Etc : I DO NOT own any resident evil characters or anything of the such. All Resident Evil characters and places etc etc belong to Capcom._

Leon Scott Kennedy what could be said about the man standing before her. That he practically invented the word sex? And wore it well. That he was a man capable of things that no other man could do. She could say so much about him but the truth was she was more interested in what he could do to her. Ada Wong was no stranger to Leon in fact they had known each other for some years now. At first she found him how to say….a nuisance, a mere tool to reach her goal. But over time she had become a bit fond of the man. So here they were the two of them alone in a small lightly lit old house. Both there for some mission or another.

It was dead quiet as they both gazed at each other. Her head was spinning with all sorts of exotic images. She shook it off _Come on Ada be professional you hussy _she put her weapon in the holster on her thigh and relaxed. "What are you doing here Leon?" she asked coolly as she ran a hand through her hair. "I could as you the same but I'm sure you won't tell me" he replied as he put his own weapon away. She nodded and her lip curled knowing he spoke the exact truth. She sat down in a nearby chair watching him from the shadows and admiring his body. She admitted it had been a long time since she had gotten any action and Leon was a prime candidate for helping her with a solution.

She watched as he seemed to search for whatever he had been sent for. She took a few minutes to assess whether to just ravage him or slowly seduce him before choosing the latter. Walking up slowly she acted interested in what he was searching for and pretended to help. She brushed up against him several times and was pleased as each time he would stand stock still and become rigid. She took this as a sign he was becoming aroused by her actions. She was about to make another sweep at him when she felt his strong hands grab her hips and prevent her.

"Ada…do it again and I don't think I can stop from being bad" she tilted her head to see his lidded eyes averted to a painting. She grinned and took the opportunity to bring her lips to his her tongue slipping into his mouth and exploring its depths. His response made her moan out into his mouth as his own tongue did the same and his hands roamed up her body tugging lightly at her dress. She closed her eyes and continued the kiss her own hands traveling down his torso and slowly slipping beneath the fabric. She felt him jolt as her fingers moved up and across his skin and Goosebumps appeared all over his body. He broke off the kiss and she found herself whimpering she opened her eyes agitated that he had stopped but smiled as he was removing his shirt.

She leaned against the wall and undid her holster throwing it aside she lightly flicked the straps of her dress over her shoulders. Leon was fumbling with his pants his movements were rushed which made her laugh lightly and caused him to stare at her for a moment. "what?!" she laughed more at his words and shrugged her shoulders allowing her dress to drop to the ground . His eyes seemed to take her in and eat her up and he went back to his pants. It was not long before his skin met hers in another hot and hungry kiss. His hands were touching and feeling her body all over hers tugged at his blonde locks as she bit and nibbled his bottom lip. She arched and let out a long groan as she felt one of his hands slip between her legs massaging her clit.

Ada felt like she was on fire her hips rotated as his hand worked between her legs. Her eyes were shut tightly and small moans escaped her slightly parted lips as he trailed kisses down her throat and to her breasts. His free hand massaged and fondled one breast as his tongue tortured the other. She felt the moistness between her legs grow more and she looked down to see his eyes smiling up at her she blushed a bright red and looked away. He swirled his tongue about her nipple slowly then quickly he switched with his hand doing the same to her other breast. She lifted one leg and wrapped it about his hips her toes curling as he slipped a finger into her pussy. He was quick to slip another than another in her. She lightly rode his fingers as she tangled her fingers in his hair tightly wanting more.

_ Ada come on your letting Leon take charge…LEON! Your better than that. _She opened her eyes and smiled wryly as she suddenly pushed Leon away he staggered back in surprise. She walked up to him and ran her hands down his body resting at his hips as she slowly got down on her knees. She was not surprised to be greeted by his throbbing erection. He was large and she quickly took him in her hands rubbing up and down lightly before licking down his shaft until she saw his balls. She took them in her mouth and suckled lightly as her hands worked him. She heard him groaning and she was not surprised as he bucked his hips lightly begging for her to take him.

She felt his hands tug her hair and she was forced to pull away from his sack. She was suddenly at the tip of his cock he rubbed it at her lips begging her to open and she complied. She took him in her mouth and sucked wrapping her tongue about him as she moved her head back and forth. Her hands rubbing his balls with one hand while her other was rubbing and massaging her pussy. "Ada…I can't take this much longer I need you now…" she left his cock at his words and laughed at his eagerness. She moved back against a wall and spread her legs rubbing herself as she awaited him. It did not take more than a few seconds before Leon was firmly against her his cock teasing her entrance. She rested her hands on his shoulders her nails lightly digging in but he continued to tease. She begged and pleaded and he smirked at her. _Bastard…_ she gave him a small glare and tightened her grip for a moment and was relieved when he thrust up and into her.

He did not slow or stop to allow her to adjust but instead thrust hard and fast her body gliding up and down his. Her nails dug into his shoulders and tears stung her eyes as his thrusts grew in intensity. She wanted to tell him to slow down but then he would have gotten some satisfaction from knowing Ada could not take it. She grit her teeth and let out a moan her one leg wrapping about his waist. Her back ached as it came up against the wall with every thrust he made. His hands were on her ass bring her up and down onto him adding force to the thrusts. The sounds from his sack slapping her behind as he pushed into her echoed throughout the house as did their mingled moans of passion. He seemed to grow larger inside her and she felt stretched to her maximum.

She found her whole body suddenly lifted as Leon still thrusting erratically held her in his arms and carried her to the bed where he still inside her laid her down and thrust again. He nipped and licked at her breasts as he pushed in and out of her. She could feel her insides starting to fall apart and her world spiraling about her. She was going to climax soon and was certain by his now spastic motions that he was too. His groans were louder and his breathing choppy her body arched and shook. "I'm going to..cum…" he panted as his thrusts became faster and out of synch. She nodded and wrapped her legs about his hips tightly her nails drawing blood on his shoulders as her body shook and she hit her climax. Her walls closing in around him just as she felt his hot seed spill into her. He gave a few small thrusts before pulling out and rolling beside her.

She panted and lay there sprawled out his cum oozing from between her legs. He was panting just as hard his eyes closed a small smile on his lips. Ada was first to get up and as she heard her cell ringing. She picked up and nodded as she was given new details she looked at Leon's phone as it rang and he answered. She quickly dressed as he spoke and silently grabbed his clothing she went back into the room and smiled as he hung up. "Well Leon…thanks for the good time but..seems I have a new location…" she grinned and turned to leave lingering at the doorway. "Oh and Leon….good luck on getting there without your clothes…" she then laughed and left without another word. She felt accomplished as she heard him let out an agitated growl. _Oh Leon….I will always be one step ahead._

**A/N : This was a one shot erotic fic I did for a friend mainly. Shes a HUGE Resident Evil fan and I kind of like the Leon Ada pairing so I figured it would be hawt. Reviews are welcome .**


End file.
